Separated by the Sea
by HanShotFirst6
Summary: Naruto is a foxy science teacher with a small child. Sasuke is a determined Doctor straight out of Duke University. When Sasuke moves back home to do his Residency in his hometown, his friend shows him Naruto's Facebook page. What he finds will change his life forever. SasuNaru, some GaaNaru (very light). Rated M for later chapters. This is YAOI! MalexMale.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I AM LOOKING FOR A BETTTAAAAAA. Please IM me if you or someone you know is willing to Beta for this. I have this all laid out, its gonna be a roller coaster. ;)

* * *

Uzamaki Naruto tended to be a fairly busy guy. Between teaching full time, paying bills as best he could, maintaining a somewhat romantic relationship, and raising a six year old- he didn't have much time for himself. His job at the local high school as a Biology teacher got him through most month's financially, and his son Yukio always found ways to keep him busy. He liked his life, though. He had a house and a nice car…he got to take Yuki on vacations and spend all his time off with him. He had it pretty good by most people's standards. Yeah, he had seen some rough things in life. Like raising a baby on his own, or trying to explain to his son why he only had one parent. Plus, finding a house on a limited income proved to be somewhat difficult. But he did it, and he did it all alone.

It was the last period of school before a 4 day weekend and his students were getting antsy. He could hear the rustling of papers and shifting in seats behind him as he went over a simple chemistry equation on the white board. At this point he was running on steam and didn't care if his kids were even listening anymore. He wasn't the type of teacher that had a power issue nor a teacher that cared to assign homework on the weeks. He snuck a look at the clock that rested above his head and mentally sighed, 30 more minutes…

"Okay," the blonde said abruptly, "how about we spend the last thirty minutes doing study group?" He gave a crooked smile knowing any new material at this point was wasted time and effort on his part. The class cheered silently and started moving their desks together almost immediately. The blonde knew there would be no studying but he figured it would save him what little sanity he may have left not to waste his breath. While the class moved their seats for the unofficial social hour, Naruto moved to his own desk and pulled out a stack of papers from the previous period and started grading them lazily. He was ready for his weekend almost as much as the kids were. He had absolutely nothing big planned for once and Yuki still had daycare Friday and Monday so he had two days to himself to get stuff done.

He had plenty of errands to do, though. First was grocery shopping, then he had to paint Yuki's bathroom on Friday. Monday was a free day to grade papers and do miscellaneous projects around the house. The weekend he would probably take his son to the zoo and maybe Sunday they could swing a trip to the beach for the day. It was the tail end of summer and he wanted to enjoy the few sunny days they had left. He got half way through grading and was tired of the chatter and giggling coming from his students.

"Alright guys," the older man started after a glance at the clock, "You're all free to go. Have a safe weekend. Class commences on Tuesday with chapter 11. Read up if you get a chance." He finished with a smile knowing that wouldn't happen. The students placed their desks back sloppily and ran out, almost trampling each other. Naruto could see one or two other classes had gotten out early as well. He continued to grade papers for a while, milking every second he could before Yuki had to leave daycare. He really needed to straighten up his classroom, but didn't feel like bothering with it. Finally he knew it was time and packed up his stuff gruffly before turning out the lights and shutting the door behind himself as he left for the weekend.

* * *

Naruto pulled into Happy Camper and took out his phone. The sun was sinking behind the horizon, making the sky a bright orange that faded into darkness. Right on time, he mused and got out of his car quickly. He grabbed his checkbook, closing his door and making a b-line for the entrance. He had used Happy Camper with Yuki since the boy was less than a year old and the employees knew him well. By the time he made it through the front door, Yuki was already packed up and ready to go. Naruto smiled as he looked at his adorable son. His ebony hair dirty from a day's worth of playing and his dark eyes looked somewhat droopy with exhaustion.

"Hey Yuki-chan, how was your day?" The blonde asked his son, giving him a tight squeeze. The little boy flashed a big Uzamaki smile at his dad and commenced to tell him about all the fun things he did in the sandbox with his buddies after lunch. Naruto handed the light haired daycare keeper his weekly payment and waved goodbye as he listened not so intently to Yuki's daily horse story.

"-And I got my hand through enough to touch her nose!" he exclaimed, jumping excitedly. Naruto had been hearing about the horse pasture behind the privacy fence of the daycare for over a year now. All he really knew was that his son had been trying to touch one of the horses to no avail. He patted his son's head and laughed, hoisting him up into his booster seat.

"Sounds like an eventful day," He said as he buckled the little boy in skillfully. His son nodded triumphantly. "Have you thought about what you would like for dinner?" Yuki smirked, making Naruto's heart flutter. He looked so much like his dad sometimes, he thought sadly, but didn't let his demeanor fall.

"Of course, dad, tacos!" He yelled, pumping his fist into the air excitedly. Naruto deadpanned, tacos again..?

"Erm, okay Yuki-chan..." he exasperatedly said, closing the door to his Optima quickly and jumping into the driver's seat. "Let me know if you change your mind, though, we just had taco's the night before last." He added, though he didn't think he would have any luck swaying the boy. Naruto started backing up slowly.

"Daddy…" The little raven haired boy asked. Naruto looked at him through his rearview mirror. The little boy smiled softly at him. "I love you." He finished making the blondes heart flutter for a second time.

"I love you, too, buddy. You're my number one." He winked at his son and finished backing up. Naruto smiled to himself, thinking that sometimes the worst heartbreaks in life bring the most beautiful things.

* * *

So, this is the very skinny first chapter to test the water. I would be more then happy to take suggestions on it. Again, I kind of have it laid out on what I want to do. Next chapter you will meet daddy number 2!:D It should be a lot longer. REVIEW PLEASE. I love feed back. 3

Han out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was only two weeks into his residency at Konaha Medical Center and he was already emotionally and physically exhausted. He had spent the last 7 years of his schooling preparing for the challenges and hardships of being a MD. Yet so far all he had seen was busted elbows, scraped knees, and overly flirtatious nurses. He sighed as he hung his lab coat in his locker and closed the door a little harder than necessary.

At least he had Saturday off and his buddy Suigestsu had invited him over for a couple beers after work. He sat on the bench in front of his dull gray locker and frown at his feet, he wasn't sure he was up to going out tonight but he hadn't had an alcoholic drink since his 21st birthday. Plus is whited haired friend said he had something of interest to show the Uchiha, and though Sasuke wasn't one for 'interest' he was intrigued what the secret was. He stood up abruptly and pulled his dark jacket over his shoulders and made for the door. Silently, he braced himself for impact. Outside the locker room stood a group of nurses leaving the day shift at the same time as him. He tried to push through as quickly as possible.

"Sasuke," one nurse said, having obviously waited for him, "what are your plans tonight? Wanna get a drink?" she asked, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear and walking to keep up with his pace. The horde of woman followed behind them waiting his answer. He didn't make eye contact, he just kept walking. Several seconds passed with no reply from him. The crowd of nurses slowed behind him, and the blonde girl fell behind with them. Finally, he thought, they were starting to get his drift.

The raven was almost at the door before he was stopped in his tracks by a pink haired nightmare. Sakura was coming. She was a physician's assistant that magically always seemed to make herself present wherever he was. She was different from the rest of the woman, though, as she was the right hand of the practice supervisor Tsunade. One misstep and she could make his life a living hell.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled making him cringe. He wasn't even 10 feet from the door. He had almost made it.

"Sakura- san." He replied simply as she made her way to his side, getting a little close for his comfort.

"Have any fun plans this weekend?" the pinkette asked not so innocently. The raven mentally sighed knowing where this was going.

"Yes, actually," he stated, "Im having drinks with a friend tonight." By now there were standing at the front door. Sasuke could feel cold winter air seeping in from outside.

"Oh…" she said, obviously disappointed by his answer. "A girl?" she asked finally.

"No," he said, looking her straight in the eye.

She sighed in relief, grabbing his hand. He touch was cold on his hot skin. He snatched his hand away and sighed.

"Well, maybe you would be interested in going out tomorrow night?" She asked, blushing for show. He raven frowned.

"No," He said awkwardly, turning away, "I'm going out tonight then I'm meeting my real estate agent tomorrow."

"So you're buying a house?" She questioned happily. He shrugged.

"I've been thinking about it." He answered honestly. By now he was facing the door and looking at her reflection. She didn't take the hint.

"Well," she started, blushing again, "If you're ever looking for a roommate I'm available. I've been trying to get out of that apartment for months now." Sasuke frowned and mumbled an okay before stepping into the brisk winter air.

* * *

Sasuke pulled up to a vaguely familiar apartment complex. He had been there several times before he whisked off to Medical School in the US, but not enough times that he easily found it after all this time. His friend had lived in this apartment complex for too long, Sasuke thought. This having been the dump he rented when he was a poor college student. He knew Suigetsu had been out of school for several years and even had a girlfriend now. Sasuke pulled out his phone and scrolled through his texts until he found his friend's apartment number before getting out of his car. The noted the complex was somewhat shady and wasn't looking to wonder around too much.

Next time Suigetsu would come to his apartment the raven vowed. He made his way up some stairs that were surprisingly well lit and found the apartment on the third floor. He knocked lightly. After several seconds he was met by a familiar face. And quickly his personal space was invaded.

"Sasuke!" the white haired man yelled, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha without notice. Sasuke tensed immediately, making his friend pull back and scratch his head apologetically. He stepped aside, inviting his friend in. The apartment was dumpy but furnished decently with a nice couch and a kitchen table with all its chairs. His kitchen had an oven and a microwave along with a fridge and freezer. Not stainless but also not dirty and old. He sat on the couch and agreed to take beer from his friend. The TV was already on, playing baseball. Suigetsu sank in the couch beside him and started flipping through channels aimlessly.

"So, how is life as a Doctor?" the white haired man teased. Sasuke shrugged, not really having an answer. Being a doctor wasn't all it was cracked up to be, but he didn't want to say that. He had left everything behind on a whim to become a doctor.

"How was America?" he asked, taking a different approach to the Uchiha. Sasuke thought back on his last four years in North Carolina.

"The people are nice enough." He stated simply. Suigetsu snorted his beer all over himself.

"That's all?!" He exclaimed. "You spend years studying at one of the world's best medical schools and all you got is that the people are nice?" The raven looked at him and frowned.

"It's not like that…I was just focused." He said, taking a swig of beer. Suigetsu gave him a knowing look. His friend sighed, leaning back.

"I know, man, I was focused too. How else would I get my degree? But Karin and I made it together because we love each other." Sasuke frowned, thinking his buddy was sounding a little too mature for his usual self.

"Hn." Was the only answer he come up with, the conversation was taking a turn in a direction he wasn't ready to face.

"Are you happy?" Suigetsu asked, casting a concerned glance in Sasuke's direction.

"Yes," the raven answered honestly, "I mean, I would have taken him with me if he would have come."

"I know, man." His friend replied, finishing off his beer. The raven finished right behind him and Suigetsu got them their second round. He decided to leave that conversation until later.

After a couple more beers Sasuke was feeling chattier and they were discussing Karin and Suigetsu's impending engagement. The white haired man had already bought the ring.

"I hope she says yes." Sasuke snickered, punching his friends arm playfully. The other man laughed back, but more at Sasuke's unusual behavior.

"Man, you are so drunk." He laughed, handing Sasuke another beer. The raven took it gingerly.

"Beer has always had a special place in my heart. Not to mention I have only had like two. Ever." He leaned back on the couch and knocked the beverage back. Suigetsu knew the raven would be staying at his house tonight for sure. Suigetsu had let Sasuke watch TV for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Sasuke, there is something I want you to see." He said getting out his phone. Sasuke cast him a somewhat curious glance. "I know you and Naruto didn't end things well…but I think you should see this." The ravens face twisted into a scowl. He did not want to talk about Naruto. The man had denied him. He had told Sasuke he would rather die than move to America with Sasuke to follow his dreams. Even after dating for 3 years. Suigetsu started speaking again, bringing back the ravens attention.

"He deleted his Facebook after you left but made one about a month ago. And at first he didn't post any pictures. I was about to delete him but he posted a picture I think you need to see." he handed Sasuke his phone. The raven starred at a picture of his ex-lover. His blonde hair had grown out. He looked like his dad, Sasuke thought. It must have been summer because Naruto looked tan. He was smiling his usual goofy smile that made Sasuke's heart skip a beat. He was beautiful. The raven gave his friend a dubious stare not sure what he was showing him.

"Look behind him." Suigetsu stated simply. And behind the blonde stood a smaller copy of Sasuke Uchiha. The only difference was the smile he wore on his face was 100% Naruto's.


End file.
